


Changing Dynamics (A Drawga prequel)

by BestiaryArtistry



Category: Drawfee, Drawfee RPF, Drawga
Genre: Drawga - Freeform, Dungeons & Drawfee, Ladies Book Club, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiaryArtistry/pseuds/BestiaryArtistry
Summary: (The sad fic nobody asked for, inspired entirely by whoever made the decision to alter Legzi's backstory in the official prequel comic into that of an only child with specific indication that her mother passed during her childhood)Before the chaos of their main adventures, the Ladies Book Club were just childhood friends. Their first serious challenge as a group comes unexpectedly and steeped in sorrow with the death of Legzi's mother. Still mere children, all three must navigate grief both for themselves and with each other as the day of the funeral arrives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Changing Dynamics (A Drawga prequel)

It was daybreak in early summer. Only the barest wisps of clouds were present against the sky as the sunrise came, rapidly spreading golden light. The potential for a beautiful day, perfect for joy and fun and play until the sun lowered again. School was out. It was the weekend. The best time to see friends. 

But the world had no such plans today. Today’s plans were different.

Legzi sat quietly on her bed, watching the sunlight disperse through the gap in the curtains. She wasn’t normally awake for the sunrise. Only 7 years old, she rarely roused early enough for it, instead sleeping until the brightness reached her. Today was different. Of course it was. Everything was different. 

Her gaze drifted around the room, stopping upon the dresser where her clothes for the day laid waiting. A dress, hair ribbons, socks, shoes- every article black. Something twisted in the halfling’s gut and Legzi flinched at the sudden sting against her eyes. 

Silently she crept towards it, careful to not disturb the unnatural quiet that had fallen over the house in the past few days. By now she should’ve been able to hear her parents downstairs, preparing breakfast and talking softly to not awaken their daughter. But there was nothing, no sound, no movement. Legzi took the dress in her arms. It felt delicate, easy to tear, fragile. How painfully familiar that was. The young girl swallowed hard. Today her mother’s funeral would be held. And so Legzi must wear the dress. It could’ve been something else, but instead it existed to scream at the world that she was in mourning. It screamed of tragedy and death. Maybe that was okay- better to let the colour speak than herself. If she didn’t speak, then she wouldn’t hear the sorrow in her voice. And if she couldn’t hear it, perhaps she could pretend the emotion wasn’t there at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quadzo Shortstakk ascended the stairs, pausing to listen before lightly knocking on Legzi’s bedroom door. He’d heard no movement since waking himself- hopefully that was a sign that Legzi’s sleep had fared better than his own.

He nudged the door open, calling out, “Legzi, are you up? Oh… you’ve put your outfit on already.” His daughter glanced up from her seat on the floor, simply nodding. As he approached, Quadzo noticed she was cradling a dark strip of ribbon in her hands.

“Ah, let’s fix your hair up nice with that.” Legzi accepted his hand and followed without resistance. Once he’d managed to wind it properly into her hair, the older halfing gently turned his daughter to face him. “Ready for breakfast now? Are you hungry?”

Legzi hesitated for several moments, finally answering in an unusually small voice, “I’m actually not very hungry, Dad…” Quadzo nodded in agreement, but still led her toward the kitchen. “I understand, honey. I’m not very hungry either. If you can, just try to eat a bit of something. We’re going to… it’ll be a long day, best to not have an empty stomach.” Legzi watched as her father slid a plate and a glass of water over, ultimately relenting to pick at the sliced fruit. Quadzo forced down some food for himself, if only in the hopes it would encourage Legzi to eat as well, then retreated to prepare his own funeral wear. 

Dressed in a new black suit, he felt immensely uncomfortable. He was a businessman, true, but he worked with his hands and wore stained old clothing in his factory. Heartrica had been the brains of the operation after all. She’d handled the bookkeeping, the marketing, everything that required math and building business relationships- meanwhile he designed and built the products. Adjusting his tie in the mirror, a wave of sorrow washed over Quadzo. The last time he’d worn something so formal had been at his and Heartrica’s wedding. A photo of that day rested on the bedside table. A heavy weight swelled in the halfling’s chest as he stared between it and the golden wedding band on his finger. Heartrica’s ring was with her- they’d discussed putting it aside for Legzi someday but decided against it in the end. If the circumstances weren’t so tragic- if she’d been alive to offer the ring for their daughter’s wedding, then it would’ve passed down to her. But it seemed almost cruel to hand it off without her presence.

Quadzo raised the framed photo, the image growing blurry as his hands shook. The love of his life, mother of their only child, gone. High school, dating, prom, graduation, college- all without her guidance. If Legzi ever married, her mother would be absent. So much of their daughter’s life that Heartica would never see. He roughly wiped his face. No, no, he had to calm himself. Legzi had only him to take care of her now. For her sake, he couldn’t break down- not before they’d even gotten to the funeral. They’d be surrounded with support once they made it there, he had to keep hold of his emotions until then. Breaking now would frighten Legzi.

Legzi was looking at the various photos on the living room wall, not appearing to notice her father gathering up everything they needed to bring to the funeral in the meantime, yet immediately spun and walked to the door when he called her. “Time to head out.” Quadzo said, trying to hold back a sigh. Legzi had gone silent again, settling in the passenger seat as he loaded the car. He gently patted the girl’s shoulder just before driving off.

“Remember, you can step out if you feel overwhelmed, okay honey? And… your friends will be there. It’ll be nice to see them, right?” Legzi murmured something of an affirmative sound at that, though the emotions in her eyes were muddled. Or perhaps Quadzo just wasn’t in the right space to read them. Regardless, there was no more time to delay. The final preparations were waiting, then the funeral would begin.


End file.
